Finding the Culprit and Living Our Lives
by BloodGushes
Summary: Sequel to A Stray Thought.Set after a year, Inuyasha is living his life happily by bothering Sesshoumaru and the many intimate moments between them.Will they be able to capture the one who hurt Inuyasha?OOC Disclaimer:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi
1. Chapter 1: Consumating

**Hey Everyone! Its been a while since I've posted and so I give the sequel, the series is not yet finished so it'll take a long time for me to update. Anyways if you look down, you can see a nice slice of lemon pie, and I hope you enjoy it! Elizabeth,Kendra,Twila, and Patricia if you are reading this, I advise you not to discuss this when you see me; OR ELSE. :) ENJOY!!**

Inuyasha writhed on the large bed with pleasure, naked, close to his release. "Ngh, Sess… Sesshoumaru!" The long rope that bound him to the bed post dug harshly into his wrists when he tried to reach down and hold the head that was giving him so much pleasure. He whined pitifully as Sesshoumaru blew against the sensitive tip while keeping eye contact with him, "Sesshoumaru! Stop teasing!" A smirk fleeted itself on those beautiful soft lips. Inuyasha watched with hooded eyes as they slowly descended towards the hard, needy and dripping tip, closing them quickly as the warmth enveloped around him, Sesshoumaru's slim tongue digging deep into his slit. Inuyasha's mouth opened in a silent cry, his body arching as his cum was pulled out of him and swallowed, leaving him panting hard.

Sesshoumaru drank every drop, savoring the unique bitter sweet flavor of his brother as he crawled up between Inuyasha's open thighs to release the exhausted Hanyou from his restraints, rubbing lovingly at the irritated, reddened skin that emerged while a sweet kiss was exchanged between them. He felt Inuyasha cuddle against him and he wrapped his arms around him, their legs already tangled in with each other. Smiling, he placed a small kiss on his hair, moving his arm to draw a blanket over them both.

Inuyasha sighed in his relaxed state, he loved being in Sesshoumaru's arms. It felt warm, safe, and comforting; especially on the nights he became a full human. Only Sesshoumaru could help him on those nights, the first few months he had been at the palace (when they still hadn't confessed to each other **and** before they even realized they loved each other), he would lock himself in an empty room in the palace, until Sess had found him and dragged him into bed again. Tomorrow would be their first anniversary together, and with that thought, he allowed himself to succumb to the land of dreams. His eyes slowly slid shut, and he fell into a peaceful sleep completely oblivious to being shaken a few hours later.

Inuyasha murmured and turned over onto Sesshoumaru's side; his body suddenly became cold, not the warm chest he had been expecting. He sat up quickly. _'Where did Sess go? _Sesshoumaru never left Inuyasha alone in the morning, not without telling him first. His Youkai had begun to freak out more than usual because his time of the month was coming up, and as he was the beta between them, Inuyasha had the need to stay more by Sesshoumaru. Soon, wracking sobs took over his body and he pulled his knees toward his chest.

'_Sesshoumaru…' _Sesshoumaru's eyes widened from where he sat in the study near Inuyasha's and his shared bedroom, all of Kali's talking drowned out, he was alerted of an urgent meeting because Lady Kali of the East had decided to want to discuss something at this hour. He had tried to wake Inuyasha but he just went on sleeping, '_I probably exhausted him yesterday.' _But the scared voice: Inuyasha, just now had him up out of his chair and rushing back to the bedroom, Inuyasha doesn't mind call for nothing, for kami's sake, Inuyasha probably didn't even know he was calling him.

Kali was baffled; he did not just walk away from her. Scowling, she shouted at the Lord as she stood up and followed Sesshoumaru down the twists and turns of the hallway complaining about how he had left her so rudely. Guards held her back when Sesshoumaru had slammed the door to their bedroom open too worried to even stop and close the door; leaving all of them to see what was going on inside.

'_Shit!' _He thought as he hurried over to the distressed form of Inuyasha; how could he have forgotten?! "Hush, Little One, its okay, I am here now. There is no need for those tears." As he wrapped his arms securely around him, kissing away the tears that have spilled. Slowly, Inuyasha began to calm down, sniffling into Sesshoumaru's robes. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice was small and muffled. "Yes, Little One? Have you calmed down enough?" he replied while he stroked the soft silver hairs of his mate. The head buried in further, "I did it again, didn't I?" A bubbling laugh tore out of his throat, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

Kali and the guards closed the door quietly, '_He should of said so earlier!' _she thought angrily, but let it go. "Go and have a room arranged for me and tell Lord Sesshoumaru that we will speak again after breakfast tomorrow! Come on, hurry up!" No matter how all the population of the palace hated her, they did as they were told to because she was of higher status and guest of the castle and left to carry it out.

Sesshoumaru was briefly aware of the door closing behind him but right now he had to tend to his upset mate, and slowly kissed him, tongue lapping his lips which opened up as soon as he had touched them. Sesshoumaru stopped soon after, and picked Inuyasha up in his arms, he headed to the hot spring intending to do what he had done to Inuyasha exactly a year ago.

Two wet bodies came stumbling into the large bedroom, panting but smiling especially the smaller of them. They landed on the bed, their half-erect cocks rubs against each other. Inuyasha moaned, "Ah, Sesshoumaru…" A familiar pair of lips kissed him; sucking and nipping at his bottom lip. Sesshoumaru kissed him again, trailing it down Inuyasha's jaw line and his neck then finally the firm chest. Inuyasha gasped as warmth enveloped his left nipple. "Ah…" A hand clutched at Sesshoumaru's hair, tangling as every flick or lap of the tongue made sent an electric shock down to his cock. "Ah… Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha pulled him up, crushing his lips up to the one above.

Inuyasha's golden eyes stared up him, entrancing him every time. "Sesshoumaru… It's been a year now, exactly to the date. I'm ready… Please Sesshoumaru, I want to feel you inside me…" Sesshoumaru's breath hitched, he had been waiting for this for months now, but he was still breath taken by this. He felt such an overwhelming need to kiss him, and he did, hard and passionate. His hand pinched at the dark nubs while their erections rubbed together quickly. "Ah… Sess!"

When Sesshoumaru stopped his movements as Inuyasha near his climax, stroking his cheek, those beautiful eyes opened glazed over with lust. "Inuyasha, are you sure?" he asked. "Sess… I need you… inside of me, please!" That was all he needed, leaning over to the drawers still laying on top of Inuyasha, he groped around for that tube of lubricant he had prepared a few months ago. Quickly, he oiled his fingers, trailing down towards Inuyasha's member. Rubbing the tip lightly as his other stroked up and down his shaft. Inuyasha's moans tortured him endlessly, making its attention with throbbing need but he did nothing about it. Slowly, he dragged it back down, circling around Inuyasha's sacs once before he then began to circle around Inuyasha's entrance. "Uh, Sess!"

A well-oiled digit slowly pushed, passing the tight ring of muscles clenching around it, drawing a breathy moan from the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru gave him a timeout for him to get used to the intruder before pushing just a little further every time. Inuyasha couldn't take waiting for Sesshoumaru and slammed his hips forward, enveloping the rest of the finger inside of himself. He choked out a cry of pleasure as it hit somewhere inside of him, exploding stars behind his eyes. "Ah! Aniki, again! Hit it again!" and his Alpha obeyed, Inuyasha moaned as the finger fucked him and prepared him at the same time.

Two more digits later, Inuyasha was fully prepared and ready, the needy organ dripping drops of pre-cum onto his stomach standing in its fully erect state. As the fingers slid out, something a lot larger than all three fingers was replaced at his entrance, his eyes snapped open, and widened, Sesshoumaru was huge, a lot larger than usual which had him worried if three fingers were enough. But when the husky, lust filled voice of his Alpha reached his ears, he was ready for him.

"This is going to hurt a little, but bear with it, soon you will feel great my little mate." and Inuyasha didn't doubt him. The large head slowly penetrated him; and yet he could feel already himself beginning to stretch from the thick body, and as the rest of Sesshoumaru thrusted slowly into it stretched and burned a little more, tears falling silently as the uncomfortable sensation continued.

Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's face lightly as he entered slowly, a way to assure Inuyasha and also to keep him from thrusting all the way into the tight heat and slamming in and out of him. Finally, he was finally hilted all the way inside of him, he let out a small groan as Inuyasha clenched around him over the already tight and fiery heat of his passage way. "Are you alright Little One?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You can move now, Se---" He let out a gasp when Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, brushing against the bump again. Grinning, the older Inu pulled himself out most of way and slammed back in, setting a steady rhythm, accelerating as the Hanyou beneath him let out strings of moans. "Sess! Faster, please! Aniki! Faster, faster!" Sesshoumaru quickened, lifting Inuyasha's legs onto his shoulders, leaving Inuyasha moaning at the deeper entry. White, long not to mention dangerously sharp claws dragged against Inuyasha's hard shaft, the flesh tensing even more and then the large and heated hand pumped him in time with the thrusts. "Sess… Sesshoumaru…Stop! I'm going to come!" The thrusts came harder, followed quickly by a tight squeeze in time with every one, drawing him so close to completion, "Then come for me Inuyasha, my beautiful mate, Otouto, come for me." With that, Inuyasha exploded, coating their stomachs and Sesshoumaru's hand with white, sticky cum. Both of their fangs lengthened, too long to stay in their mouths and the need to mark each other overpowering their senses.

Sinking his teeth into the soft, delicate and delicious skin, he marked Sesshoumaru as his just as his Alpha was doing to him. The wound healed over when he licked it, and then he collapsed. Sesshoumaru was still thrusting in him, the pleasurable feeling of quick thrusts already had him close again, and the hand still pumped him, feeling even better with his cum sliding over his skin. For the second time that night, he climaxed, pulling Sesshoumaru's with him as well. The white cum filled him with warmth and dribbled out of him when he no longer could be filled. Collapsing on each other, Sesshoumaru pulled out of him. "I love you, Sess." Inuyasha whispered into his ear as soon as the blanket covered them. "As do I Inuyasha, forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Kali?

_**HEY EVERYONE!!! Do you still remember me?? Haha, so anyways, thank you for waiting for such a late chapter; I've had a couple problems, to be honest, I'm still trying to figure out who tried to kill Inuyasha in the A Stray Thought…. I know, I'm disappointed in myself too. And thanks again for those who favorited, reviewed, or story/author alerted me, you remind me that I still have to write the ending… THANKS!!! -Blood Gushes **_

Inuyasha woke up slowly, surrounded a pair of strong, warm arms. His pillow was a firm chest moving up and down slow and even. Moving carefully, he tried to sit up, but a sharp pain traveled up his spine, causing him to stop every movement and lie back down and remember last night's previous activities. Looking up he saw the serenely sleeping beauty of his brother. Inuyasha's eyes traveled down Sesshoumaru's jaw and then his neck, landing on the new mark upon the smooth skin. His brows wrinkled in curiosity, and he pushed himself up a little wincing, one of his hands slowly reached up to stroke it tenderly. Suddenly, his hand vibrated lightly from the low seductive growl coming from Sesshoumaru's throat looking up, crimson and gold swirled together within Sesshoumaru's eyes shocking Inuyasha, who froze. He could feel Sesshoumaru's lust pushing into his stomach, causing a slight stirring in his lower regions. As soon as Inuyasha stopped stroking the mark, the growling and colorful fusion stopped.

Sesshoumaru blinked, awakening from a far away place. Leaning down, Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha on the lips traveling south sliding down to his neck, stopping at the shoulder and then a flood of feelings overtook him, first the pleasure and then he felt like he was jelly. "Ung… What was that Sesshoumaru?" he murmured out when he could move his muscles slightly. "That, Little One," he whispered, "was the one of the many powers of The Mark." Snuggling into his brother's arms, he asked "what would the Alpha need to use 'jelly feeling' for?"

"Well, one of the many reasons is for the bedroom; usually used for easier preparation before sexual intercourse, so the Beta would not be as tense. Which reminds me, are you alright, do you feel any pain; I may have gone a little too harsh last night. Forgive me, Little One." Sesshoumaru sounded worried. Inuyasha's nose scrunched up slightly, "No, it doesn't hurt." he lied, looking up at Sesshoumaru's eyes. They narrowed, the golden orbs staring into his. "Hot spring, now." Inuyasha scowled at him, "How do you always know when I'm lying?!" "You scrunch up your nose when you lie, Otouto. Besides, we do need to clean ourselves after such a wonderful exercise." Inuyasha blushed as he gestured to their naked bodies. Sesshoumaru stood, the covers slid off, revealing his perfect body and muscles bending over slightly, and carefully picked up Inuyasha from the bed. He had Inuyasha grab a change of clothes for them before they walked across the corridor.

Sesshoumaru slid Inuyasha into hot, soothing waters relaxing every muscle in his body, and numb his pains; almost like the 'jelly feeling' as he dubbed it. He closed his eyes and leaned against the body behind him. He washed himself first letting Inuyasha relax his stiff muscles from last night before starting on Inuyasha. Warm water poured over his hair, weighing it down with the amount of water, soon skillful hands were lathering his hair with his favorite shampoo; apples, cinnamon, and strawberries. Fingers rubbed at his scalp lightly but with force. Another few bowls of water rinsed it out, and then Sesshoumaru had him moaning and whining at the touch of his ears. A chuckle drew him out of his stupor, "Have you not had enough last night, Little One, or is there another reason we are in the hot spring?" He blushed but it wasn't noticeable because of his flushed cheeks from the heat of the waters, stifling his moans as Sesshoumaru continued to wash his ears. He continued wash Inuyasha's hair, rinsing and conditioning. Then came the body wash.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and grabbed the wash cloth that came with the box of various soaps, wetting it with water and rubbing some soap into the wash cloth. Slowly, he rubbed it lightly against the neck of his brother, moving lower to his chest when he had lathered the area there, circling over the nipples pulling gasps from him. He washed the arms before rinsing the cloth again and adding in the soap again, this time rubbing the stomach and going lower to the erection he was sporting. Inuyasha whined as he touched him slowly, wrapping around and stroking through the cloth. The rough texture of the wash cloth rubbed tenderly at his slit, his back arched in pleasure. Sesshoumaru kissed up his neck, whispering in a tone so low only he and Inuyasha could hear as his hand went up and down his shaft, quickening his movements as Inuyasha got closer to his climax. "Ng… Aniki…" He let another groan as he came, shooting into the water. His back arched against Sesshoumaru as the orgasm flowed through his body. He let him relax for a while, kissing lightly at the mark as he washed off the rest of Inuyasha. "Come, Otouto, it's time to get out before we look like prunes."

It took Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a while to dry each others hair and have it brushed out which Sesshoumaru always insisted on; InuYoukais should not look anything less prefect. Today, Sesshoumaru had to meet with Kali again, since their last meeting was cut short, Inuyasha decided to go too and apologize for being the reason. As they got nearer to the office, a loud feminine voice was yelling, and when they reached the open door, Kali was yelling at Hiin-chan who looked like she was about to cry and jabbing at her side, saying insults about her intelligence and what not. Inuyasha was about to run over and save her from Kali from the bad treatment but Sesshoumaru stopped him and told him to follow. He walked in and over to the pair and grabbed Kali's fingers twisting them painfully but not enough to break them with ease.

"Refrain from insulting my servants, or using violence in the castle, especially when you are on my land, Kali." He looked over her sternly before turning to the tearful servant next to him. "Hiin, you are welcome to demand an apology." Hiin shook her head quickly; Inuyasha saw the scared look in her eyes and stood in front of her, shielding her from Kali's hateful glare. Kali ignored them and turned around, and sat down arrogantly on the white leather couch at the side of the room. Inuyasha hugged Hiin-chan, after checking if she was hurt and their attention turned to watch the scene unfolding before their eyes. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, flashing with anger, everybody knew not to sit down without his permission, when Inuyasha sent him a look; he took his seat in the large comfy chair behind the desk. "Kali, this is my mate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Lady Kali of the Eastern Lands." Sesshoumaru spoke slowly in his calmest voice he could muster at that moment.

Inuyasha bowed his head slightly; Hiin-chan cowered slightly behind him when Kali's stare landed on her. "My apologies for what happened yesterday; I did not mean to interrupt your meeting with Sesshoumaru. I hope it was not urgent?" Sesshoumaru was proud of him; he spoke like a true InuYoukai; head raised up proudly and his manners were polite but not overly friendly. "Hello Inuyasha. No, the matter was not that high of importance. "She made a shooing gesture, "But I must talk to Sesshoumaru now, will you be a good boy and leave with that pathetic thing, let me talk to him. Privately."

This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't be calm, his voice rang out through the office, very angrily he spoke. "Kali, Inuyasha is of the same status I am, you can not dismiss him should he wish to stay. He is also my mate, which I will tolerate no insults towards him, should you not heed this warning again, I am afraid you and your relatives will no longer be welcomed in the Western lands for any reasons nor any agreements between us." His voice nearly shook the floor; everyone could feel the anger coming from him. Hiin-chan and Inuyasha were used to it, they would've been after the months of pranks Inuyasha played on him; but Kali wasn't and she clutched at the arm of the couch in fear. The Western Lands controlled almost everything with its power and wealth, a large portion the Eastern Lands money had been earned off of them, and it would not bode well to lose that. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice shook slightly, and her hands still held on. "Good, you may stay Inuyasha, unless you have other businesses to attend to. Now, Kali, what did you want to speak about that you could not send a messenger." Inuyasha mouthed good-bye to him and left with Hiin.


	3. Chapter 3: Cake

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

_**(WEE!!! 2000+ words!!) Hey everybody, this is the long awaited chapter three. CAUTION: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, DONT LIKE DONT READ. Anyways, tomorrow will be the last day of school for me and apparently I'm supposed to be getting an award so I'm a bit excited. Finding Culprits and Living Our Lives is almost complete, I just need to write out the last chapter and then post them all. I'm really happy I've written a multi-chapter fanfic, and actually been able to post it. By the way, once this is done, I'm thinking of coming back and changing some parts, adding some more so the story is better. So thank you all, keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. THANKS!!!** _

**_BLOODGUSHES_**

**_P.s Elizabeth, I've warned you plenty of times, don't read my fanfics and then tell everyone. ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF THE TEACHERS AND THE BREEZEWAY PEOPLE!!!_**

Closing the door lightly as to not disturb the important meeting inside, he tried to cheer Hiin up. "How about we cook something tasty for Dai-kun and Sesshoumaru today Hiin-chan?" I want to make a dessert for tonight but I don't know how, can you show me?" He asked, "Pwetty pwease?" He had full force watery puppy eyes on, begging her with his eyes. She giggled.

'_Damn those puppy eyes, Daisuke. They're too cute to resist, have some ingredients for the western cake ready.' _She sent him the message as they walked towards the kitchen. When they got there, Dai had the ingredients put out onto the counter, measuring cups and stirring materials. Inuyasha had been to the kitchen many times before and had learned a lot of recipes, but this one seemed new. "Hiin-chan, what are we making today?" he sniffed deeply at a soft white powder in one of the bowls and quickly put it down, turning his head to sneeze. Hiin giggled again at his dazed face, a dab of white flour on the tip of his nose and pointed it out to him. She doubled over when he went cross-eyed trying to focus on it. She managed to wheeze out, "Okay, okay…We're making a new recipe that came from far away. I've tried it out, and it is very delicious. The people there call it cake."

"Cake, what is cake? And it's good? Okay, come on Hiin-chan; let's make some so we can let Sesshoumaru taste it!" Inuyasha said in his excited voice. She pulled up her long blue hair into a bun, and gestured towards Inuyasha to do the same. They washed their hands, washing away any possible germs or dirt before heading back; Daisuke was called away to another part of the kitchen so they couldn't make it together. Hiin helped Inuyasha make his cake while making her own, measuring out the needed amount of flour and had him crack a few eggs into a bowl for her, together they mixed it, adding other things like sugar and milk. She had a few of different shaped pans, and Inuyasha chose a heart-shaped one. When they poured it into the pan, there was quite a bit of batter left so Inuyasha took a small fox-demon pan, and used up the rest of it.

While the cakes baked in the oven, Hiin showed Inuyasha how to make the frosting, while she sliced up some fruit to decorate the cake with. A delicious aroma drifted through the air as she pulled out the golden brown delicacy. Removing them carefully, she set them on plates to cool and washed their hands again, not to mention all the flour smudges from Inuyasha's face that appeared during the whole process. When the three cakes had cooled slightly, Hiin and Inuyasha decorated happily, spreading the sweet white frosting across the surface.

Inuyasha looked at the mini-fox demon he had made, and grew sad. If Shippo had been here, he would have been so excited to eat all these sweet desserts. Hiin-chan looked over when she noticed Inuyasha not decorating anymore, and saw the sadness on his face. Dropping her knife back into the white frosting, she wiped her hands quickly on a rag before pulling him into a hug, "What is wrong, Inuyasha? Why are you unhappy?" He rested his head against her shoulder, breathing in her calming scent. "Nothing really, I just miss my friends from before. I haven't heard from them for nearly two years. Especially Shippo, though he can be an annoying brat."

She pulled away, her head slightly cocked to the side. "Why not ask Lord Sesshoumaru to let you get out of the castle and find them? The palace has many guards, Lord Sesshoumaru can call on them to find them for you, and you do not have to go."

He shook his head, "After what happened last year, Sesshoumaru never let me go outside without a guard or himself. He still hasn't found out who did it, and why, so he worries a lot about it. So I'm pretty sure I can't go out and find them. I don't want to trust my friend's lives with guards either no matter how strong Yabori and Kenji are… Let's go back to decorating, I'll think about this later." Turning away from her, he scooped up some more icing and spread it all over smoothing out the spots where the cake still showed.

They looked at their finished work and sighed happily, "Do you want to leave this here until dinner time for dessert, or would you like to bring it to him now?" She asked him. "I'll leave the heart one here and bring him the fox. That way, he can taste it while it's still warm." He smiled brightly at her, and picked up the plate holding the small fox and a knife before heading on his way.

On his way, Inuyasha passed a window and saw Kali get onto a carriage, before it started its way towards the gate. He was glad; Kali was never a fun experience to have in the castle, everyone got into a bad mood because of her bossy attitude. He knocked lightly on the study door, waiting for a signal to let him in.

A knock sounded lightly on his door, and he sighed, sitting up straight in his chair. "Enter." he called out and the door opened, revealing Inuyasha with his hands behind his back. "Hello Sesshoumaru! Did the meeting go well?" He asked as he came in, closing the door with his foot before walking up towards the desk. "Kali informed me of a demon in her lands that seems to be causing a lot of trouble, yet he has not been caught by any one yet. No one has seen his face but he has taken many lives of important demons, some other criminals that were caught also say he dislikes our mating. I have a suspicion it is the one who had hurt you last year." His voice softened at the mention of the incident, he had always been guilty about it. He looked over, "Sess, it's not your fault I got hurt; I was the one who didn't listen to your orders to stay inside. Besides, I'm okay without knowing, the wound he gave me brought us together!" Sesshoumaru sighed, closing his lids to soothe his tired eyes, ignoring a small sound of something solid placed onto his desk. Inuyasha placed the cake and knife down and walked over, he could tell his brother was tired and slowly massaged his shoulders for him, then his neck. His fingers stroked at Sesshoumaru's mark as he did so. Sesshoumaru filled with lust, opening his eyes to look up at Inuyasha.

A hand closed over his, and lips slowly kissed his, the tongue gaining access at once. Inuyasha was pushed against the wall by Sesshoumaru, their lips never leaving each other. Sesshoumaru's tongue licked every tooth in Inuyasha's mouth tracing the little fangs, then stroked against Inuyasha's. They twisted and Sesshoumaru pulled away, a string of saliva still connected. Sesshoumaru kissed him again for a brief second before kissing down his jaw. "Sesshoumaru… wait a moment. Sess!" Inuyasha pushed him away, "It's still early Sesshoumaru, besides I made a dessert called 'cake' with Hiin-chan today, she said that cake comes from far away and tastes very delicious. Anyways, I wanted you to have some." He looked down, although he was still panting from the lip lock, he blushed heavily, and made Sesshoumaru want to fuck him even more.

"Alright, I'll eat the 'cake' but does that mean we can continue later?" he asked slyly. Inuyasha stared up at him through his long lashes, and seemed to get redder when he heard the end of the sentence. "I'll think about it. Tell me how the cake tastes first. If you like it, there'll be more at dinner time." Inuyasha looked down at the fox shaped cake and grew sad for a moment; quickly recovering when the knife lingered too long above it. Sesshoumaru saw the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes when he saw the fox, knowing he was thinking of the little fox that followed Inuyasha long ago; he saved that in the back of his mind. He cut it into two pieces, right down the middle section of the fox and held up one to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked up his share of the cake, and licked hesitantly at the frosting. His taste buds enjoyed the burst of sweetness and he smiled, sinking his teeth into the soft sponge texture of the cake. He finished it quickly, and licked stray frosting from his fingers.

Inuyasha smiled happily, not many knew Sesshoumaru enjoyed sweets. He pulled the plate from Sesshoumaru and took the other piece for himself. Instead like Sesshoumaru, he licked all of the frosting off first, before taking a small bite into the spongy, moist cake. He loved it, rolling it around on his tongue as he chewed lightly and held the rest in his hand up by his mouth; ready to take another bite, but a hand grabbed his causing him to drop it back onto the clean desktop. He was about to protest but Sesshoumaru's voice whispered low into Inuyasha's ear. "It's my turn to taste something better cake."

Sesshoumaru smashed his lips against Inuyasha, his taste buds picked up the cake they had been eating, only it had Inuyasha's own unique flavor as well. Sucking lightly on his tongue, Sesshoumaru pulled the fabric away from the Hanyou's chest, twirling a hard nub between his fore finger and thumb. His moan vibrated lightly against Sesshoumaru's mouth, satisfying Sesshoumaru's Youkai. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck; a couple of his fingers tenderly stroked at Sesshoumaru's mark raising Sesshoumaru's lust and need. He lifted Inuyasha easily, moving him onto the couch pinning him under him.

Growling, he ripped off the rest of their clothing, he grinded the two erections together, drawing a loud moan from Inuyasha. He nipped at the mark on Inuyasha's neck, licking it to heal scrapes from his fangs. He stopped to lick and suck on a furry, triangular ear before drawing up three fingers in front of the red luscious lips of his mate. Immediately, they latched onto them and drew them into the hot cavern. A tongue lathered them with saliva while sucking lightly. He pulled them out when they were ready. He kissed Inuyasha lightly as he lifted his legs onto his shoulders, the first finger circled at his entrance. "Are you ready Otouto?" he nodded, bucking his hips slightly to show him how eager he was. "Yes Aniki, please put them in me."

With a slight movement, the finger pushed in to the tightening ring of muscles, moving in and out slowly accelerating to a fast pace. "Do you feel this, Little One? This is how it's going to be with me inside of you in just a few minutes." Inuyasha could only moan and grow harder and more desperate for Sesshoumaru. Another finger pressed in, this time, he stretched him sideways as he pulled them in and out. He felt around for a small bump, the tips of his fingers stretching, and he pressed against it. Inuyasha called out in pleasure, his hips bucking as the bump inside of him sent out wonderful signals to his cock. The third finger joined, and Sesshoumaru continued to stretch him, the other hand massaged one of his buttocks, occasionally spreading them for easier access. Sesshoumaru smirked, "Do you want it Inuyasha? Do you want to feel me inside of you, making you scream out my name?" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he needed Sesshoumaru in him. "Aniki, please! I can't take it anymore, I want you. I want you in me, to fuck me until I cannot think, until I scream your name out. Please Sesshoumaru!"

The fingers pulled out of him, he could feel Sesshoumaru sucking on the mark to make him relax before thrusting once, his large erection sliding in all the way with one slide. He already started on a quick pace, holding Inuyasha's thighs, keeping them from sliding off his shoulders. "Ah! Sesshoumaru, more!! Ung!!" The older brothers golden eyes trained only on the bouncing cock in front of him as he thrust, watching closely as the pre-cum dribbled over the side, sliding slowly to a toned stomach. He let one leg go, letting him go deeper as the passage stretched. "Ah!" His hand wasn't empty for long; soon it was stroking and pumping the hard organ that had entranced him. "Sesshoumaru, uhh… wait for a moment…"

Inuyasha pulled himself off of him, ignoring the loud snarl, and turned over on to his chest, revealing the firm ass, and in between the parted cheeks, a red hole clearly visible. Sesshoumaru grinned, '_Traditional InuYoukai Mating' _,he stood on his knees he thrust into Inuyasha, pulling on his hips until Inuyasha was holding his upper body weight on his elbows. Thrusting in hard and quickly, he hit the bump inside accurately. "Ahh!! Ung, more, I'm going to come soon! Ah!" He moved faster, his hand pumped in time with his thrusts and soon, they came together. As Inuyasha promised, he screamed out Sesshoumaru's name as he climaxed. Sesshoumaru collapsed beside Inuyasha after he came inside of him, his orgasm still wracking through him. He kneeled over Inuyasha's body, kissing softly onto the open red lips, his long silver hair framed around his face as it fell over his shoulders. "Inuyasha, can you stand or would you rather me carry you? It is almost dinner time, and then we have to dress again."

Inuyasha looked up when strands of hair tickled him and smiled. "I can walk, the mark really helped." He showed him by sitting up and standing without any wince of pain. "Alright then, let's wash off first. Then dinner, I want some more cake…"


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hanyou, eh?

**HEY!! OMG!! I'm BACK! Finally! Alright, the birthday oneshot is published!! YEAH! Alright, please read that, hopefully right now before you read this! ALRIGHT! CHAPTER FOUR, HERE WE GO!! BLOODGUSHES**

Inuyasha shoved Sesshoumaru's arms from around him and flung the covers off him, rushing his way to the washroom. It had been a few weeks from when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shared cake, but it wasn't the last time they've been connected (in that way). For the last month or so, Inuyasha had acquired stomach flu, was sleeping more than ever, and refused to go to the healer or drink any medicine to help with the vomiting insisting it would soon go away by itself. Sesshoumaru was disturbed at the sudden movement, awoke instantly and hurried after Inuyasha, soothing him by holding his long strands of hair away from his face back as the other hand filled a cup with cool water. Seeing Inuyasha like this, he was rather glad that had sent Jaken and Ah-Un to fetch the little fox and his friends to come see Inuyasha, they were told to stay in their rooms until it was time to surprise Inuyasha. After this, he would feel better and he could let them meet.

Lifting his head up, Inuyasha took the glass and rinsed the repulsive taste from his mouth. He relaxed against Sesshoumaru's chest as a warm rag washed lightly at his face, wiping across his lips. "Inuyasha, it is time to get a healer. It's been at least four weeks and this stomach flu you have has not gone away, I am worried it may be something else." He opened his eyes, still too sick to shake his head. "No Sess, I hate healers. I won't."

Sesshoumaru grew angry "You are being a child Inuyasha, you are sick and you need help and care. Stop being a stubborn Hanyou, we are going to the Healing Wing." Perhaps it was the fact that it was the day of a new moon, Inuyasha was very emotional. He stood up; flinging the hand that tried to steady him only his own hand against the wall supported him up. "So I'm back to a filthy half-breed? Oh I get it now; you said all those things for sex. I bet everything you've said to me never meant anything either!" He couldn't see Sesshoumaru's confused expression because his bangs covered his eyes. Pushing against the wall, he hurried out of the room as best as he could without stumbling. He moved down the hallway, ignoring the demon coming after him from the room he just left. He was so hurt at that moment he tripped over his own feet, falling only to be steadied by Sesshoumaru. "See, you are too weak to even be walking. We are going to the Healing Wing." _'_

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard!" Arms slid underneath his back and his legs, pulling him up until he wasn't touching the ground but lying in Sesshoumaru's arms. He struggled against them, lifting his legs and arms so he'd slide out of them but they held strong around him. "Stop moving! You're going to fall if you do!" A warm tongue lapped and sucked at his neck; at times like these he'd moan out loud but he was still mad at Sesshoumaru. he could already feel himself turning into jelly no matter how hard he fought it. "No… I hate you Sesshoumaru…" but they had already reached the doors.

"It is a surprise seeing you here in Healing Wing, Lord Sesshoumaru. Is there something you need?" Yujiro saw them as soon as the door opened. "Yujiro, please check Inuyasha out, it seems he has caught some sort of stomach flu, he's been throwing up every morning for the last four weeks." He laid Inuyasha on the bed after licking the mark again, ensuring a longer period of relaxation. Yujiro nodded and set out to examine him. Inuyasha hated every moment of it, from Sesshoumaru looking like he was concerned and the damned healer for smiling when he finished.

Yujiro straightened up. "It's a little miracle, Lord Sesshoumaru! And you and Lord Inuyasha have created a pup even without the use of a potion! It is expected from the sons of the powerful InuTaisho." He went over to a cupboard at the end of the room, before adding some hot water to herbs he had gathered into a cup. He handed it to Inuyasha, watching him tip everything into his mouth before taking the cup and go. "The herbal tea will take effect tomorrow, until then keep drinking it at meal times, this will rid you of morning sickness tomorrow; I'll send it to you every day so you shouldn't be too uncomfortable." Inuyasha didn't know what to feel, a baby, a pup, a family. But it didn't matter because it was obvious Sesshoumaru never loved him, even after all they had gone through.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was about to burst from happiness, "A pup! We have a pup! We must tell everyone of this good news!" Yujiro dismissed himself, smiling as he walked away so the two mates could rejoice in peace.

He looked down to Inuyasha, who held his hands crossed tightly across his flat stomach. He calmed down slightly, "Inuyasha, what is wrong? Are you not happy with our child?"

His brother looked up at him, "Why are you being so nice? Am I not a filthy half-breed in your eyes, or is it because I need to produce an heir for you before you throw me aside?" Sesshoumaru could see the lost and sadness in his eyes, he could feel his heart being ripped apart exactly like a year ago when Inuyasha was lying in the same bed when he had confessed to him. "Inuyasha, do you not remember what had happened last year in this very same spot? And you are saying I am a liar or do I not convince you enough with my actions?" he questioned him very coldly, but he couldn't help it; he needed to know what Inuyasha was thinking at that second, what had he misunderstand. Inuyasha remained silent, he had remembered but the fact that Sesshoumaru had called him a Hanyou, something that hurt him deeply. "You are a liar. You lied to me about loving me; you are too pure, too proud to love something as dirty and disgusting as a Hanyou! I can't I believed in a bastard like you, and most of all, I can't believe myself for falling in love with you!" He was shocked, was this because of this morning? All of this mess just because he had called him a Hanyou for being a stubborn bakamono? "I only called you a Hanyou because you were being a stubborn idiot! We would not even have known you were pregnant unless we came!" He felt like swearing, but he held back, it would only upset Inuyasha more. "Inuyasha, I swear on everything I have, I love you! The mark on our necks symbolizes that already! What more do I have to do to show you that I love you?! You never trust anyone, not even me!" He stormed out of there, leaving Inuyasha to cry by himself. All he could feel was the anger directed at himself, not Inuyasha, so much that he didn't even notice the little fox walking along the side of the hallway as he passed.

The door opened again and little head popped around the corner of it. It bounded over to the silver haired demon; he didn't even notice his body was wracking with sobs. "Inuyasha!!! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? You don't look hurt! Why are you in the Healing Wing? Did you miss me?! I missed you a lot! Why are you crying? Are you that happy to see me? I was so surprised when Jaken came to bring us to the castle to see you, Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru was so nice to us; I was scared he was going to hurt us or something." Inuyasha stared at the hyper, energetic fox in front of him, he tried to comprehend every sentence that came out, he held back his tears when Shippo spoke Sesshoumaru's name. "Shippo, its not that I don't miss you, but why are you here?"

The little guy looked up at him with those big eyes, which got even bigger if you could believe it. "You mean you don't know Inuyasha? Oh no!!! Did I ruin the surprise?! Sesshoumaru told the toad guy and the weird horse thingy to get us, because you missed us. Hey! Sesshoumaru's scent is all over you, it's coming from a mark on your neck Inuyasha! Does it mean you guys are mates?"

Inuyasha looked down again, he nodded slowly. "Yes, I am Sesshoumaru's mate now, we used to be informal mates, whatever Yujiro meant, but he doesn't love me. I love him a lot and now I'm carrying his pup! I don't know what to do Shippo!" His hands shook as they clenched together. A little padding weight crawled up to look him in the eyes, the fox's head slightly tilted in confusion; saddened by what he had said, Inuyasha listened closely. "What are you saying Inuyasha? I know I'm younger than you, and know less stuff than you but Father had once said that to mark a mate, the Youkai must really love the other who has the same feelings toward themselves. He told me that informal mates are actually the ones who are truly meant for each other but didn't realize it yet. So its impossible for Sesshoumaru mark you as his without feeling love somewhere inside." The little fox jumped back to the end of the bed, Inuyasha still stared for a moment before smiling happily. "Do you want to see Sango and Miroku? I can go get them; you seem really confused right now Inuyasha and I think they can help you more than me."

Inuyasha shook his head, already swinging his feet on to the ground. "No Shippo, you've helped a lot, sorry for acting like this right now but I swear I'll be okay when you see me next, but I need to go talk to Sesshoumaru now. I'll see you soon." He kissed Shippo lightly on the head before leaving, searching all over the castle for the older demon. Oblivious in his search, the same figure that had hurt him a year ago followed, hiding in the dark shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity. '_I'll fulfill my overdue mission soon, master, be patient for a while more.' _


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

**Short Chapter, Sorry.**

**BloodGushes  
**

'_Sesshoumaru, where are you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, I love you Sesshoumaru!' _He was mixed up of fear, happiness and relief, it was quite hard to really stick to one of them. He ran through the corridors, avoiding servants walking through them. He stopped to catch his breath, reminding himself of the growing pup he was carrying inside his abdomen at that very second. The pup made from Sesshoumaru's and his love. He smiled to himself, resuming his search. He was growing restless, but he walked back towards one of empty bedrooms he used to hide in, too tired to search anymore, when he finally figured out where the energy was getting sucked up he hurried faster. The figure cursed silently, '_Just when he was weak too! Damn it!'_' quickly he disappeared around an approaching corner, he could sense the Demon Lord's Youkai presence in the room, and he knew the death would be inflicted upon him would not be pretty or quick. Inuyasha's eyes drooped heavily as he opened the door; he could already feel himself falling asleep and fought against it, tiring himself even more. He closed the door behind him, moving towards the bed not noticing the lump in the sheets on one side of the bed. He stripped quickly but didn't put on any pajamas, preferring the feel of the smooth silks. A growl sounded from the lump, restricting complete access to the blankets but when he tugged hard enough, it let go. "What are you doing?!" He looked up blurrily at the sleepy but slightly angry demon above him. "Sess, m'sorry…I didn't kno…" His voice trailed off into silence and lost himself in the tempting sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Even though he was still sleepy he could feel his brother's Youkai presence. "Hey, wake up. Go back to our bed. Hey!" He shook the younger boy before feeling for his Youkai around again, it seemed even weaker than the when he had felt it seconds before. He used his demon eyes to look at Inuyasha, Most of it was disappearing fast, but some gathered at the belly and some of his own energy connected itself to him, drawing a constant source but so small he could barely feel it draining. It seemed the pup was using up the energy but did not have enough. Dark shadows around the room caused him to look out the window; the round white globe in the sky caught his eyes.

He bit his lip, _'Would the pup be affected without Inuyasha's energy?' _He pulled Inuyasha close by his side, forgetting his anger as he kissed the little ears sporting from the head underneath his chin, unlike the many other moons before, they didn't even twitch. He seemed so deep asleep, even the pain of switching into a human didn't wake him. When the moon was in the middle of the darkened sky, the white hair changed to the darkest black of the night, he hugged tighter, warming the limp body.

Hours passed, Inuyasha became demonic again as the sun slowly crept along the horizon, inching higher into the blue sky more as time passed. He kissed the red lips, effectively waking the pregnant sleeper. "Ow…stupid full moon." His eyes opened and then closed them again when the assaulting light hurt them, he blinked up a couple times, and then his eyes filled with tears and spilled over onto his cheeks. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, I never knew what the mark meant, I don't know a lot of how a demon's life and culture! I love you, please don't hate me! --" He was rather emotional from both his pregnancy and after effects of the new moon. Sesshoumaru shushed him up with a kiss, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I've forgotten you have not been raised learning the Youkai heritage. I should have calmed you down and listen to you instead of walking away. Let's get some food to put into your stomach, you have two bodies to feed now, then you need more rest, carrying the pup will require more energy."

Inuyasha groaned, burying his head further into Sesshoumaru's chest wrapping himself against Sesshoumaru… "I want something else. Third option!!" He grew hot, he could feel Inuyasha's desire pushing against him directly, already wet and fully erect judging by the large point pushed against him through his thin pajama pants. He flipped them over, carefully holding his weight enough so it wouldn't crush the oxygen out of his lungs. His leg rubbed slowly against the hard flesh. "How 'bout this?" he whispered deep into the furry triangles. He moaned loudly as the excruciating torture he was put to. "Ah… Aniki, no! I want…" He hesitated, "What do you want, Little One? " He moved his head to look away, but Sesshoumaru held his chin. "I-I want your mouth, will you please pleasure me, Aniki?"

"Remember Inuyasha you just need ask, Inuyasha, and you may have anything you want." The comforting weight shifted off him, moving south until he could feel a hot breath near his excited member, coming closer, large hands held his hips down from bucking upwards. "Like this?" He was engulfed into a hot heat. "Ah! Yes, yes Aniki! Like that, ugh… more!" The tongue swirled around his tip and then suddenly, he was clenched tightly in Sesshoumaru's throat, repeatedly; it drove him over, and he released into Sesshoumaru's mouth.

After swallowing every drop of the hot cum, Sesshoumaru pulled himself up sharing a small kiss with Inuyasha. "Are you ready for breakfast now, Inuyasha?" The ears flickered against his neck, tickling him slightly. "I don't think you can give me what I want." He hid his uncertainty. His brows furrowed in confusion, "What kind of food do you want to eat that I cannot ask the kitchen to make for you?"


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious Activity

**Hey! I have nothing to say... so READ ON!!**

Sesshoumaru stared in utter disgust as the Hanyou sitting beside him happily ate away at whatever the hell it was. He couldn't take a swallow of his own plate of real food after seeing his mate inhale it down his throat without stopping and pile more on to his plate in the same second. It was a dish of unpleasantly mixed colors, and then splatters of red and brown, though you could see slices of green underneath it, then a dark black liquid pooled around the bottom. Only when you look at the different bowls and cups in front of Inuyasha could you actually figure out what was being mixed up to make it could you really know what it was; he didn't think that he could look at tomatoes, soy sauce, cucumbers and rose tea in the same way again. But whatever made him happy, as long as he didn't ask for a kiss from him until he successfully rid the taste out of his taste buds and started eating normally again.

He had arranged Shippo and the group to meet after lunch, while he finished up the paperwork on his desk, not far from their room just in case he needed him again. "Sesshoumaru, this is really good! Come here, I'll feed you!" He leaned back when a spoonful of gunk came towards his face; Inuyasha's happy face slowly fell as the spoon remained full as it hung in the air. Inuyasha started sniffling and stabbed the spoon back into his food, his tears falling but he started wailing and crying but a part of him inside, the prankster, was trying very hard not to burst out laughing at Sesshoumaru's horrified look. _' _"You hate me! You don't like me eating this, do you? Well, I don't want to eat your gross food either!" Actually, thinking about it, he felt sick. "No, uh… Calm down Inuyasha, stop crying… uh…" Sesshoumaru was very confused, he couldn't calm him down and he really didn't want to eat the slop of cravings. "Um… I'm sorry? Do you really want me to eat it?" He grew more nervous when the other nodded, "But if I have it, I might just eat it all, is that alright with you." He relaxed when Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and pulled the plate closer to him and stopped crying. "See, now why don't you eat, don't worry I won't steal your food. I have something to show you after lunch, but its getting ready." Inuyasha nodded, eating up whatever was left before making more. He sighed heavily; this was going to a long six months. After breakfast, Enira stopped by to talk with Sesshoumaru in his office.

Inuyasha rested his head against the cool arm of the couch Moko-moko-sama wrapped warmly on his shoulder lulling into a half asleep and half listening to Enira and Sesshoumaru speak in low voices, discussing the newest events around the castle for the week. They whispered quietly to each other, Sesshoumaru glancing over for a second to see if they have bothered him ever so often. His stomach growled and his mouth craved for some raw fresh and warm boar meat but he ignored it, turning over to face Sesshoumaru and Enira; the soft white fur fell to the ground unnoticed. They paused and waited until he began fell into a deeper sleep before resuming their conversation again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there has been sort of rumor going around of suspicious things around the palace. Other servants have gone to sleep with their windows closed and locked, but in the morning, it would always be open wide and unlocked. We have yet to find out who, but we have guards on it, hopefully we will find the culprit soon enough." Enira leaned forward, "My lord, I advise you to stay close to Inuyasha. The mysterious person who attacked him a year ago is supposedly lying low somewhere in the mountains of the Eastern Lands but it may be him doing all of this, his motives are very clear. To kill Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru clasped his hands together on top of the desk, his eyes laying on Inuyasha's sleeping figure. "I'll be sure to do that; how is the Eastern Land been doing? Is Kali doing something stupid again?" Enira cleared his throat and they continued to discuss.

Inuyasha tossed again when his stomach began bothering even in the safe sanctuary in his sleep, he dreamed of little pigs and cakes dancing around him. Sows danced in front of his eyes and he moaned out loud when the pig jumped away from his outstretched fingers. "Piggy… come….back." The sides of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, "Enira, we'll talk again later; you may go." The Youkai bowed then left the room, silently closing the door behind him. He stood, walking around the desk. He sat down on the side of the couch, beside Inuyasha; bending down slightly to grab the forgotten fur. He wrapped it around Inuyasha who had begun to feel cold, effectively waking the Hanyou from his sleep.

"Is the couch uncomfortable? Or did is something else wrong?" Inuyasha rubbed lightly at his eyes, slurring slightly as he tried to wake up more. "I dreamed I was eating a nice warm and raw piggy. Sesshoumaru, I'm hungry and I want to eat some boar meat! Pretty please?" Sesshoumaru shifted to look at him; carefully avoiding the eyes knowing big watery orbs pleaded him. "You aren't allowed off the grounds, but I could call Daisuke to get it for you. Just now, Enira said the person who hurt you may be around. I do not want you to get hurt again… " Inuyasha sat up, cuddling into Sesshoumaru, "Please, Aniki? How about I hunt the boar and you can watch over me, then you won't be worried and I'll have my yummy boar meat. Two birds, one stone!"

"No Inuyasha, Daisuke will bring it alive, and you can let it loose for all I care but you aren't leaving the safety of the grounds." They walked toward the door, and walked down the hallways. Inuyasha put his hands onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders as they walked, "But then it won't be as fun! Sesshoumaru…" Something leered at him from the corner but it disappeared so he ignored it and continued harassing Sesshoumaru all the way to the Kitchen doors, finally stopping to glare and scowl at Sesshoumaru every time he glanced at him.

They spotted Daisuke near the lounge, serving some guards their lunch and they walked closer. Daisuke and the guards bowed when they caught sight of them. But the guards started on their meal after hearing Sesshoumaru address Daisuke. "Daisuke, can you go out and catch a boar alive? Inuyasha desires raw meat at the moment." Daisuke smiled, "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru, I'd do anything for Inuyasha. Why don't you sit down and wait, perhaps I could ask Hiin to provide you with some drinks as I leave?" They nodded, Inuyasha played lightly with the candle in front of him, swinging his finger through quickly to avoid being burnt and Sesshoumaru relaxed in the seat, his arm around Inuyasha's waist protectively. Hiin smiled and set the cups and steaming kettle full of tea on to the table lightly, pouring them some into the thick porcelain cups.

"Hello Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru. Huh? Inuyasha, you're not wearing your necklace today?" His hands flew towards his neck, only now registering the missing familiar weight. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he panicked looking around on the floor and on his seats. A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he brushed it away, still looking for Sesshoumaru's birthday present to him. The finger tapped him again and he looked up frustrated only to see the necklace in front of him. "You forgot to put it on today Otouto." The older demon put it back on for him, and Inuyasha kissed him lightly on the lips and returned to moving his finger through the candle flame. "Oh! Dai is already on at the front gate, apparently the boar was too fat to run away quickly." He dreamed of the pig, imagining the squealing animal in front of him. "Careful Inuyasha, if your finger is slowing a little more you're going to burn yourself." Too late, just as she said it, he had burnt himself, He yelped and pulled it back from the little flame, about to suck on it but Sesshoumaru got to it instead. It healed quickly, and Inuyasha smiled at him. She frowned with worry when the finger emerged looking better but still a little red, "I'm making your favorites for tonight would you like to request anything else? No? Alright, anyways Daisuke is coming through those doors in ten seconds with a big plump boar Inuyasha, I'll see you tonight." Inuyasha made Sesshoumaru kiss his finger again and then took a long drink from the jasmine tea after blowing on the surface. She went on to refill the group of guards' cups, conversing lightly with them as she did so. Just as Hiin said, Daisuke came through the doors in ten seconds, holding the largest boar Inuyasha has ever seen, it squirmed futilely at its bindings, letting out mad squeaks when it dug into its skin.

Inuyasha stared at it hungrily, and then he looked at Sesshoumaru, who had let go of his waist. "Come, we'll let it run in the closed off garden. Inuyasha laughed and ran with the pig to the garden, "Thanks Dai-kun!! Hurry up Sesshoumaru!!!" The lord sighed and sped off after him, graceful as always; he nodded as he passed Dai. They bowed after them and then Dai snatched Hiin away from the guards, hugging her tightly in a corner away from the loud chattering group. "You like making me jealous don't you?" She smiled, "How else would my sweet little Inuyasha get his boar?". He pouted, "That's true. Letting go of that subject, Hiin, I felt someone watching me in the forest, keep a look out for you and the two, it feels like something will happen soon, I know it." She nodded; and gave him a little kiss before heading to clean up the dishes from Inuyasha's table and the guards who had just left the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7: The Source

**Sess and Inu meet the source of their troubles in this chapter.... ENJOY!!! Also, thank you reviewers for the reviews, it seems I don't get as lot in for this sequel compared to its prequel, the five-chapter A Stray Thought, so I appreciate it very much :D**

Sesshoumaru watched on as Inuyasha chased after the pig that miraculously began running. Well, if anybody was being chased by a feral demon they'd start running for their life even if they were too fat to go far. He watched Inuyasha play for a while before listening to his thoughts, lately Kali had been sending a lot of letters, and visited many times. He was suspicious, she would always stay for a couple days and Inuyasha did not like her. Kali seemed quite interested when she found out Inuyasha was pregnant, too interested. Asking many questions and then left abruptly the next morning. He was thrown out of his thought when Inuyasha growled loudly, apparently while he was thinking Inuyasha had stopped playing with his food and killed it in a section of red roses with their thorns clipped away; the blood glistened off the petals beautifully in the afternoon sun. The smaller male got out of the roses a moment later, smiling happily some droplets of blood from his meal still splattered on his face. Sesshoumaru waved him over, and made him stand still until he licked all of it away. "Are you satisfied now? I'm sure my surprise is ready for viewing now." Inuyasha brightened, "What is it?" Sesshoumaru smiled, "You'll like it."

They arrived at the empty wings of the castle but you could hear bustling noises and chatter now. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, one of his eyebrows arched up in a questioning gesture. Sesshoumaru guided him to the door, encouraging him to open it. Hesitantly, he slid the door opened, only to be met with a flying fox latching onto his face and neck. "Inuyasha!!! You're here! We were waiting for you, you know!! Mmm… You smell like boar meat, did you save me some? Well, it's alright if you didn't 'cause we have LOTS here to eat too!!" He sighed mentally, how did he even miss this annoyingly energetic fox?

"Hey Shippo, nice to see you too!" He smiled at Sesshoumaru in thanks as the fox hugged him, climbing onto his shoulder and then he caught sight of Sango and Miroku. They sat behind the low table crammed full of different varieties of food, holding a small bundle and smiling and waving at it, Miroku looked up and waved him over. He walked over, smiling. "Long time no see my friend, how have you been?" He sounded the same as when he had left them by the well, but he looked happier and a little older. Sango smiled at him, standing up to offer the little bundle to him.

Looking down, he saw a beautiful baby with rounded cheeks and the biggest eyes he had ever seen. He smiled and carefully carried the small life, cooing at it when it broke out in giggles. "I've been good, when did this little angel come to be?" A small pudgy hand reached out and smacked his nose hard, and yanked at his bangs. "Cross out the angel, she acts just like Miroku only I don't think she learned the anatomy yet." He smiled up at them, and they laughed back at him when they saw the baby chew on his hair, even without teeth, resulting in a strand of silver hair covered in stringy saliva. "Her name is Yuriko. Named after the lilies in the pond we went to when…never mind, forget what I just said." She blushed heavily and he tried to push away the disgusting mental images. He blanched, "Ugh, I did not need that Sango. It's been really nice to see you guys again,"

"Even if I didn't want to give you that information, at least I did! What about you and your brother?" She teased him as Shippo leaned down to make faces and play with Yuriko from Inuyasha's shoulders. He blushed heavily, "Who told you about that?" They looked at Shippo, "Oh. Right. Did he tell you about anything else?" They shook their heads but he could tell they were curious. He looked back at Sesshoumaru who nodded back to him.

"Well it turns out, I'm pregnant!" Their faces turned from curious to a big amount of excitement especially Sango, which sort of gave him a bad feeling. The man beside her though, "Lord Sesshoumaru, watch your step over the next few months! First hand experience, do whatever they tell you to do!" Miroku smirked smugly as he said this, while Inuyasha and Sango scowled at him. The demon of the Western lands nodded his head, "I will be sure to take your advice." His arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, and rested his chin in between the fluffy triangular ears. "Now eat Inuyasha, I imagine the boar wasn't filling." It seems he had noticed Inuyasha eyeing the food on the table, and probably heard his stomach rumbling for the last couple of minutes… "Go ahead Inuyasha, we can talk later. Right now, eat because believe me you'll need the energy." Sango handed him a plate and a pair of chopsticks, pushing the less aromatic foods towards him like she had read his mind. He smiled at her, white fangs poking over his lip and dug into the food, eating noisily as he chewed and swallowed, food occasionally sprayed from his mouth as he opened it again for another mouthful.

Miroku wiped away a fleck of food from his cheek in disgust, glaring half-heartedly at Inuyasha, who was too caught up in the meal he forgot about the pup and reached for the wine. Sesshoumaru entered his vision as he leaned over the younger male, smacking his hands away from the wine bottle in the middle of the table and poured him a cup of the prepared herbal tea Yujiro had given him instead. "Inuyasha, eat slower, I'm afraid you'll choke on the fish bones."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but slowed his pace down, eating like a civilized demon. Sango and Miroku played from time to time with Yuriko, and conversing quietly with Inuyasha because Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep by the door; apparently the nights he spent doing his paper work by Inuyasha had taken the toll on him. Sango left briefly to put a sleepy Yuriko on the futon away near the corner, and then hurried back to listen to Inuyasha. "My friend, it's been a couple of years since you've left us and began to live at the castle, would you like to tell us about it? The servants say you caused a lot of trouble eight months of your first year here, only they wouldn't tell us what happened." The little gleam in Miroku's eyes seemed way too curious but he answered anyways.

"Well, it happened to be when Sesshoumaru and I were just started out as informal mates--- do you know what that means?" They nodded, "I never knew anything about what informal mates really meant, in fact, and at the time I thought I still hated Sesshoumaru.

"The Head Healer, Yujiro gave Sesshoumaru an edited version, who in turn told what he was told. In a way, both of us didn't know what was going to happen in the future. What the servants told you about; the trouble I've caused during the eight months is quite a funny thing to mention. To get back at Sesshoumaru for forcing us to sleep in the same bed together, I played pranks." Inuyasha chuckled, "It always drove Sesshoumaru crazy, for making getting him with something different every time and wondering where I got everything I needed for it. I wish you could've been there to see him throw his temper tantrums!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango snickered at this.

Calming down, Sango straightened up, "What kind of tricks did you play?" A deep voice startled them, "Tree sap mixed with my personal hair shampoo, a loose floorboard triggered to hit someone in the face, taking my clothing during my washes, many, many more. I believe a prank daily for eight months." The older demon glared at Inuyasha as he listed some examples. ""What Sango wants to know is why you stopped," This time, he smirked smugly at the blushing Hanyou, "why don't you tell them, Inuyasha, you seem to like story-telling."

'_Damn Sesshoumaru… I'll get you for this!' _

After the pleasant visit with his friends, he retired back to their bedroom. Explaining to Sango was rather embarrassing, and he spent more or less of an hour trying. His plan was to ignore Sesshoumaru for making him go through that, especially with Miroku smirking at him from his spot. He was feeling tired and sluggish so he walked to the bed and gone to sleep. Sesshoumaru slid the door closed silently while Inuyasha crawled into their grand bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas. When he turned around, Inuyasha was already sleeping, hugging the pillow that was filled with his scent unconsciously. Sighing, he sat down at his desk and started reading through a small stack of paperwork, scribbling away. A low moan brought his attention to his pregnant mate.

Inuyasha turned over, his body was covered in sheen of sweat and his forehead was heated. A cool hand soothed him slightly, and he dragged himself out of the dream-state. He recognized Sesshoumaru's voice calling his name and the cool hand lifted. He groaned lightly again, his lungs burned to get oxygen through his sore throat.

Sesshoumaru could hear Inuyasha try to draw air weakly, but what worried him most was the high fever. He picked up the limp Inuyasha in his arms, and hurried to Hospital Wing. It seems that since Inuyasha and he had become mates; whether informal or not, he had been brought to the Hospital Wing many times. The hallways were dark, the only source of light was the occasional torch and when they passed windows, revealing the crescent moon. Inuyasha struggled feebly against his silk cocoon, which was exactly helping him keep warm. The Demon Lord continued to hurry to the other side of the palace.

While passing a mirror, its reflection showed a dark shadow darted to a nearby column behind him. He narrowed his eyes, no one was around at this time, except for guards but he had smelled this scent before, not recently so he could not place it. Ignoring it as he hurried the rest of the way, paying close attention to it, noting little weaknesses although he never saw their face. He set Inuyasha down on a chair at the next corner, and stood protectively in front of him, adjusting the strength of his scent. The figure turned and slammed straight into Sesshoumaru's chest, and would have fallen down if Sesshoumaru had not pulled him by the scruff of his collar.

The figure struggled, but Sesshoumaru had already held both wrists with one hand and the other held a fistful of hair. "Who are you and why are following us?" A light black cloth covered his face, and he removed it easily without moving his fingers from the icy blue hair. The first thing he noticed was the mark upon his cheek, and then the piercing red eyes.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened in shock, Yujiro's former apprentice, Takahiro.


	8. Chapter 8: Takahiro

**SUPER SHORT CHAPTER (.) Anyways, school starts today *hits head against a random wall*, but don't worry, I've written the last chapter, and I'll post it soon. To Princess Sin, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. **

Ahem

**ATTENTION: I'VE FORGOTTON ABOUT MIROKU,SANGO AND THEIR KID, LET'S ALL PRETEND THAT THEY LEFT. SO SORRY!!!**

**Yes, so Takahiro was the mysterious figure who attacked Inuyasha in the prequel. More information about him in the chapter. **

**ENJOY!  
**

Takahiro was the former apprentice of the Head Yujiro. He was a genius and quite handsome, with ice blue hair and red eyes that looked deep within your soul in a glance.

Of course being an apprentice to the most skillful healer in the Hospital Wing for Lord Sesshoumaru, he was bound to be skilled in medicine and healing. Only secretly, he was probably the most skilled demon to creating poisons; learning from Yujiro only increased his skills.

He was found as a new orphan when he was young by Yujiro, his parents had died and brought to the castle to learn medicine and help out. Takahiro was taught reading and writing, then the basics of healing. Each day he was very curious to learn more, and Yujiro liked that about him. One day, Yujiro taught the effects for every herb and the mixtures. He also taught some about poisons. Takahiro secretly took interest to poisons, creating and testing them in the darkness of his room.

His plans were: poison Sesshoumaru and take over his place to become the Lord of the Western Lands. Little did he know, Yujiro had discovered Takahiro's plan when he walked into his room one night. Sesshoumaru ordered death, but instead kicked him out after Yujiro's pleas for mercy. He had considered him a son, and cared deeply for the young demon.

'_Well, I suppose that was a bad mistake. He's come back, and he's the most probably to have been the one to poison Inuyasha.' _Sesshoumaru thought. Takahiro smirked, then flinched in pain as his hair was roughly pulled on again. "Nice to see you again, _Lord _Sesshoumaru. Got a _Hanyou _ I see." He mocked him. Sesshoumaru slapped him hard across the face, letting his claws leave venomous poison seep into the bloody scratches across Takahiro's cheeks, nose and right eye. The demon screamed in pain as his eye stung and bled profusely.

"_Never mock my mate and I, we are of royal blood,""_ He hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell me, what are you doing in my castle, and who sent you." Despite his pain, the demon smiled, spitting out a couple bloody tooth. "I would never sell out my master." He pushed Takahiro against the wall, hanging him by his hair so that his feet barely touched the ground. "Really? I think I know who your master is then." It all made sense, Kali had had someone to send over lots of scrolls that day, delivered to the servants who in turn delivered it to him, all on the day Inuyasha was hurt.

"How would you know who Master is when I have not given you one clue?" Takahiro taunted, "Oh, clues you have given me, only you wouldn't know. The day you tried to kill Inuyasha, Kali sent over piles, all a prop to keep me away from him while you attacked." In the distance, Sesshoumaru could hear three pairs of loud footsteps coming their way. '_Perfect.'_ He continued on to distract Takahiro. "And by the way your eyes just widened and the shock on your face, I can tell I am correct. Well, _faithful servant, _you just gave away your _master._ " _'_

Takahiro was weak now from blood-loss and the poison had spread across his body. Ironic. Dying from what he loves. The guards were in sight and seemed to be rushing as soon as they saw Sesshoumaru, Takahiro and the blood. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Two guards took Takahiro, who was weakly struggling against them.

"Yabori, Kenji, kill him outside, and find someone to clean up the mess here. Haruka, inform the others to go to Kali's room and kill her outside as well." He gave them the orders, and watched while Kenji and Yabori dragged Takahiro out. Haruka bowed and passed him swiftly. Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha who was oblivious to what just happened and picked him up again, this time running through the halls.


	9. Chapter 9: The End

**OMG!! This is it, the last chapter!! I know its a little rushed but I couldn't think of adding anything more, so... here we go!!! ALSO: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BETTY, BIANCA, ALLYSA!!!**

_**BloodGushes**_

Sesshoumaru rushed through the halls, moving as a silver blur. Yujiro could feel his Youkai energy coming and he opened the door for Sesshoumaru as he slowed down. Inuyasha's temperature seemed to be rising and he still couldn't breathe correctly. Sesshoumaru placed him gently on the bed, and stepped back, worried.

Yujiro moved forward and took a quick look over the symptoms. "Damn, I should have checked before giving it to him." he murmured, and walked over to a smaller cabinet. In his hand, was a little vial filled with clear liquid. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please hold Inuyasha up so he can swallow this."

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and lifted Inuyasha to rest his head against his shoulder. Inuyasha let out a little moan as Sesshoumaru's cool hands held him. Yujiro shifted him slightly and poured the liquid into his mouth, quickly plugging his nose and closing his mouth to make Inuyasha swallow. "You can go to sleep Inuyasha, it'll be alright." The head healer motioned Sesshoumaru to lay him down. "So what was wrong with Inuyasha?" he asked as soon as he laid Inuyasha down, and brushed away stray hairs. "Forgive me my Lord; I gave Inuyasha the herbal medicine for his morning sickness without knowing he was allergic to one of the herbs. Unfortunately, he will have to endure morning sickness until we can find a way to make a new effective concoction, but he will be better in an hour or so. Again, forgive me for my carelessness."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "It is alright Yujiro, but please ensure this does not happen again." Yujiro bowed, "Of course, my Lord, I will go and inform the other healers for the new tea for Inuyasha. He may leave as soon as he wakes up." Then he turned and went into a door at the other end of the Hospital Wing.

He sighed, stroking Inuyasha's cheek affectionately as he slept. The mystery of who wanted to hurt Inuyasha was cleared, and Inuyasha was getting better. In a few moons, they would have their pup. He smiled. A pup, He hoped it was a female, he knew that Inuyasha wished for a boy, but with a girl, she would be so adorable and most likely look like Inuyasha, he will have a bit of trouble protecting her against the groups of male demons seeking her affection. Thinking of Inuyasha and their children one day, he fell asleep next to Inuyasha.

As the sun's rays moved over Inuyasha's eyes, he awoke. Sesshoumaru had waken hours earlier and was now stroking his ears and he smiled up at him. His throat was caked with a bitter taste, he remember swallowing the vial of medicine Yujiro had given him. All of a sudden, he felt his stomach twist and he shot out of bed and ran to the direction Sesshoumaru had pointed him to go. Acid pumped up his throat and burned as it traveled up his throat. Inuyasha had tears in his eyes as he continued throwing up everything he ate in the last day. Sesshoumaru felt a wrench in his heart as he held Inuyasha's hair back. Yujiro had seen Inuyasha run pass the door, and went to fill a glass of water for him, which he handed to Sesshoumaru.

After everything had gone up, he spent a few minutes dry-heaving and gasping deeply. Sesshoumaru handed the water to him, and waited as he tilted his head back gently and sipped it to rinse. Feeling better after having gotten rid of the bad taste, he was carried back to bed by Sesshoumaru. In the warmth and scent of his mate, he had calmed down considerably and buried himself into Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, would you like to go back to our bedroom? Yujiro said you may leave now, it'll be more comfortable in a bigger bed." Inuyasha sighed but detangled himself from Sesshoumaru, "Alright. I'm sleepy and I want Hanin!" Sesshoumaru laughed, Hanin was a pillow, well; it was more like a stuff toy was a present from Hiin-chan and Dai-kun on his birthday. She had sewed it in a large

life sized dog and stuffed it with jasmine and rose petals, to help with sleep.

Insisting he'd rather walk, they walked across the castle together back to their room. Back at their rooms, Inuyasha surprised Sesshoumaru by jumping on him just as he got on the bed, "SESSHOUMARU!!" He laughed when he saw Sesshoumaru's shocked face as he jumped onto him. They landed on the bed; jostling the pillows to fall down. Inuyasha was on top, giggling happily and Sesshoumaru laughed lightly. Sesshoumaru flipped them over, careful not to squish him. "You will pay for that Inuyasha," and he begun tickling his sides.

When the hands began tickling Inuyasha, he burst out with new peals of laughter. Struggling to get out of his grasp, he tried to move underneath him and in a way it worked, Sesshoumaru stopped tickling him and groaned loudly. Inuyasha was confused. "Are you alright, Sesshoumaru?" He wiggled around some more, trying to get out. "Ah…" Sesshoumaru froze on top of him. "Damn it! Stop moving, Inuyasha!"

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked bewildered. "This." Sesshoumaru ground his pelvis into Inuyasha's thigh, conveniently located between Sesshoumaru's. Something clothed, and hard rubbed against him. "Oh. OH." The rubbing continued, and he could feel himself stirring from the sensations. "Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" his voice was husky as he whispered into the furry-triangular ears. "Ungh… d-do something about it?'

"Of course, you don't think that having to sleep with a problem like this is easy, do you?" He questioned. The smaller male shook his head stiffly. "Hm, how about I fix your problem first, then you can solve mine." He said as he began stripping Inuyasha's pants off.

Sesshoumaru moved to face Inuyasha's erection, stroking from the tip to base softly and blew on the tip. He began licking his as Inuyasha watched attentively, wetting the hardened flesh. "Nngh." Sesshoumaru smirked and twirled his tongue around the bitter tip, closing his lips around it and sucked hard. "Ah!" Relaxing his throat, Sesshoumaru let the long length slide in until there was no more to take. Inuyasha moaned loudly as Sesshoumaru's head bobbed up and down, throat tightening around him. He went faster and moaned, sending vibrations all around. "Oh Kami!" Inuyasha shouted as he climaxed.

Sesshoumaru swallowed Inuyasha's cum, before asking for his turn. His little brother blushed but complied, fingers fumbling to release the knot around Sesshoumaru's hips. Pulling them down, he was met with a glorious site. A large dripping member stood tall and proud before him. Timidly, he stroked Sesshoumaru with feather light strokes, rubbing his thumb around the tip, gathering the pre-cum and spreading it around. Inuyasha hesitated when Sesshoumaru groaned but lowered his head to suck it. A bitter but wonderful flavor spread around his mouth as he sucked, every time gathered a bit more flesh until he could not take any more into his mouth. He stroked hard at the base while his tongue twirled and sucked, giving Sesshoumaru pleasure. "Nngh, faster Inuyasha…" The smaller demon bobbed his head quickly and did not stop. Moments later, Sesshoumaru came into his mouth. Inuyasha couldn't swallow it all so some dripped down his chin but Sesshoumaru licked it away before Inuyasha could wipe it. "You were wonderful Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha blushed hotly but buried his head into Sesshoumaru's chest, Hanin forgotten on the floor and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled, following his lead shortly.

Inuyasha rolled over to the other side as the afternoon sunlight poured through the curtains and on to his face, pulling the covers above his head, becoming a lump in the covers with pointed tips. In a moment the cover was flung off the bed and onto the floor, the Hanyou it once covered stumbled and rushed his way to the bathroom, sounds of vomiting echoed loudly from the open doorway. Sesshoumaru winced and stood up, walking quickly to the regurgitating pregnant male.

A hand offered a glass of water while another rubbed circles along his shoulders and spine, comforting him slightly as he rinsed his mouth and took a few gulps to rid of the burning in his throat. Swallowing the last one, Inuyasha groaned as a warm cloth wiped at his brows, slowly passing over his lips, wiping away the repulsive taste on his lips.

"How much longer will I have to endure this shit?" he snarled out. "I'm sorry, love. Yujiro is looking into it, and trying to make the tea as soon as possible. Please hold on for a while longer, think of our beautiful pup in a three moons. " Inuyasha groaned from underneath his chin, "Well, they should at least be nicer you know, Yujiro said I'm the special one who gets to vomit every morning, because apparently, the general herbal tea doesn't work. It's so tiring being pregnant. " sighed Inuyasha. He felt a little peck on his lips and a brush of long, silky hairs against his skin. "Again, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I will try my best to make it comfortable." Inuyasha sat up straighter and nuzzled his cheek against Sesshoumaru's. "You don't to apologize, Sess. I love you, and the pup. Having to be tired and barf every morning is just a short torture. But, like you said, in a few moons, we'll have the most amazing pup in our arms." Sesshoumaru smiled at him, Inuyasha leaned back against his mate's chest. "Wait, I heard fighting! What happened?" Sesshoumaru sighed and wrapped his arm around the swollen torso, "We found the person, and apparently Kali was leading him. She wanted the Western lands so she thought that if she harmed you, she'll be able to succesfully take over with no trouble. It didn't work because I noticed paperwork being sent everytime. As well as the false information she sent out. Now come on, time to head for Yujiro's office." He helped Inuyasha up and they headed on their way.

On the other side of the castle, the old dragon demon sighed over a pile of medical scrolls. Yujiro had gone over piles and piles of medical books that listed ingredients and made a small list that may help Inuyasha. "Hm… the effects will be dulled by sugar but if just boiled it will be bitter… Honey? And ground mint to refresh? Or maybe a bit of lemon zest. That will work. Perhaps I can add it to his breakfast instead. No, it will dilute its strength if placed in certain foods." Letting out a long sigh, he grabbed another scroll.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard a long sigh as they reached the doors. "Hm… what troubles you, Yujiro?" The healer looked up in surprise before closing the scroll before. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, please have a seat. What troubles me you ask? I have found alternate herbs that may help, but they are rather difficult to prepare without knowing Inuyasha's preference." He turned toward the smaller male. "Inuyasha, would you prefer the medicine separate from your foods as in a vial, drinking it as a tea, or mixing it with your meals, though it may alter the taste and since your sense of smell and taste will be stronger, your stomach may not like it." he asked. "Well, I suppose the tea; I would appreciate if I didn't taste the medicine."

Yujiro nodded, "Alright, I'll tell my assistant to make the tea for breakfast while I give you a check up on your pup. I will be back in a moment." He stood up and walked out of the room. Inuyasha's stomach gave a loud growl and he flushed a brilliant red. Sesshoumaru smiled softly and stood up. 'I'll be right back Inuyasha." And he too, walked out of the room. Inuyasha waited in the silence and jumped as Yujiro smiled as he walked back in, "Lord Sesshoumaru has just gone to fetch some breakfast for you, but said we could continue. Now, anything new other than the usual morning sickness?"

Inuyasha nodded, quite shy. Yujiro arched an eyebrow. "Like?" He asked. "Uh… How do I say this…?" Yujiro waited patiently. "Err… I'm growing boobs." Yujiro didn't seem that surprised. "Growing breasts are normal, although pregnant male demons should begin growing them at month four. Perhaps I've saw wrong, please give me a second for me to look again." Yujiro walked over, gathering his energy into his hand and lightly hovered above Inuyasha's stomach. Concentrating, he looked deeper, expecting to see a pup at the two month stage of pregnancy but was surprised to find something else. "Amazing!!" he shouted, startling Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who just walked in with a tray. The healer opened his eyes in excitement and moved to look at them both. "Amazing!" Sesshoumaru grew impatient. "What is amazing? Is the pup doing well?" Yujiro bounced on the balls of his feet. 'That's just it!!! It's not pup!! It's PUPS!!! Last time, when I checked you, I made a mistake, so really you are not two months pregnant, but really four months! Two more moons and the lands will rejoice with the birth of the pups!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were shocked, in two months, not one, but_ two_ pups were going to born. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, and hugged him hard. "Two months!! Two months, Sesshoumaru, and we'll have a pair of pups!" Sesshoumaru kissed his lips passionately until they could no longer go without oxygen. Yujiro smiled happily at them. "Oh yes! I forgot, well since we had the months wrong, growing breasts are normal. Also, you're probably already feeling it, but you'll be feeling a bit hornier than usual. It's safe to have sex though, so no worries. Actually, it'd be better to meet Inuyasha's sexual needs than leave it Lord Sesshoumaru; his Youkai might not take it well if you don't. There aren't any other problems? No? Alright, you're free to go." They smiled and thanked him, Sesshoumaru picked up the forgotten tray and they made their way out, back to their room. Just after they left, they heard Yujiro shout 'Pups!! Amazing!" Inuyasha laughed, "He seems so excited about the pups."

"Yes, he thinks of them as his grandchildren because we are so close to him." Inuyasha pondered quietly, "Sess?" Sesshoumaru looked over to his mate, "Yes?" "Can we make him the pups' grandpa? Please?" He laughed. "Of course, we'll ask him later, when he comes by with the tea."

They reached their room, and Sesshoumaru closed the door while Inuyasha headed for the bed. Climbing on carefully after him, he laid the tray on the bed, handing a bowl of boar meat stew to Inuyasha and getting one for himself. Inuyasha finished his quickly and munched on an apple (something he craved constantly) while leaning into Sesshoumaru's side. A knock rapped against the door, and Yujiro entered holding a cup of steaming tea. He passed it carefully to Inuyasha who took a hesitant sip. "Like the flavor? Sesshoumaru mentioned your apple craving and so I added some of the dried skin in." Inuyasha nodded happily as he tried to sip it without burning himself. "Wait till its cool, Inuyasha; you're going to burn yourself. Besides, there's another apple on the tray, munch on that first." Sesshoumaru took the cup away and placed it on the tray, passing the apple to Inuyasha. He paused in biting into the apple and instead stared at Yujiro.

"Um… Yujiro?" He asked. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who nodded. "Yujiro, would like to be the grandfather figurehead to our pups?" The healer looked shock. "I would be honored to be the pups' grandpa! Thank you!" He bowed; the smile on his face was large. "Your welcome Yujiro, I don't think there is anyone else better."

"Thank you again, my Lord. I will take my leave now." He smiled happily at them before he left. Sesshoumaru handed him the cooled cup of tea back to Inuyasha, "Drink," Inuyasha complied and handed the empty cup to him so he could move the tray by the door for the servants to take later. Knowing Inuyasha felt tired, he brought his stack of paperwork over to the bed so he could work. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep, but kept a firm hold on Sesshoumaru. He worked in silence, only the occasional rustling of papers and even breathing from Inuyasha made noise in the room.

"Sess…" He looked over; Inuyasha was still asleep so he returned to his papers. Inuyasha moaned again. "Sess…Nn." He scrunched his eyebrows together, was he having a nightmare? He stroked the Inu's hair as the other hand wrote quickly. The sleeping demon whimpered and leaned into Sesshoumaru's side, his movements shifting the air towards Sesshoumaru. The smell of arousal hit his nostrils and stopped what he was doing. "Nn…" _'_'…_meet Inuyasha's sexual need…'_ He debated silently, should he keep it off; after all, Inuyasha _was _sleeping. He gathered his work and placed it on the table and settled underneath the blankets to hug Inuyasha, smelling the stronger lust now emitting from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rubbed himself against Sesshoumaru's thigh causing the older demon tensed up. The erection rubbing against him flared his lust as well, but he did not want to disturb Inuyasha's sleep. The sinful sounds coming out of Inuyasha's mouth did not help with anything. Inuyasha moved his hand in his sleep, brushing over the large bulge in his pants. A groan escaped out of his throat, and he turned to watch Inuyasha, lustful. His otouto was biting the bottom lip with his little fangs; legs wrapped his own, rubbing furiously with the movement of his hips. He got harder, something seemingly impossible at the moment. Leaning down, he bit the tip of the furry triangle softly. "Inuyasha…" Without waking up, the mouth opened slightly to let a small whimper. "Inuyasha…" he whispered, this time louder. His hand wandered down between his legs, rubbing himself through his pants as Inuyasha rubbed harder against him. The other tried to free his trapped leg. The blanket was getting hotter around him. Inuyasha just wouldn't wake up, and he did _not _want to finish with his hand.

Moans, whimpers, and little growls escaped Inuyasha, only making Sesshoumaru struggle more to get Inuyasha to wake up. His need was almost hurting, and he grew tormented with lust. Flipping himself on top, Inuyasha woke up, dazed and hard. A heavy weight was on top of him and he looked up into the red eyes of Sesshoumaru. '_What the hell?! ' _

"Inuyasha…" growled Sesshoumaru, "Um… why are you on top of me, Aniki?" He realized his legs were wrapped around Sesshoumaru's, his eyes widened. '_No way… Did I…?' _He looked up; Sesshoumaru was trying to control his lust as he waited for his brother to realize what was happening. He groaned loudly when Inuyasha accidentally rubbed him as he shifted to look down at their legs. "Inuyasha, _now." _

Inuyasha shivered at the lust in his brother's voice and nodded. Quickly, within moments, both of their clothes were on the floor, and their lips and tongues were working furiously while Sesshoumaru prepared Inuyasha as fast as he could without hurting him. A wave of pleasure crashed into Inuyasha as Sess' fingers hit his prostate dead on, and he arched his back. Sesshoumaru sucked and nipped at Inuyasha extremely sensitive nipples, his brother's moans were driving him crazy and he needed to be inside the tight heat. Positioning, he licked at the mark, leaving Inuyasha relaxed, and thrust in…

He fucked him. Hard and quickly, hitting dead on and within moments Inuyasha had climaxed with a loud cry, cum dripped down their chests and stomach. Sesshoumaru followed with two more thrusts, letting his warm seed shoot into Inuyasha's body. Exhaustion settled in quickly though, and he fell asleep cuddled next to his older brother, still connected. Sesshoumaru held him protectively in his arm, brushing strands of hair back behind Inuyasha's ears as he began to follow Inuyasha into the lands of dreams.

A sweet kiss woke Sesshoumaru the next morning, he saw Inuyasha grinning at him from his arms. "G'morning!" Tightening his arms, he bent down to catch the lips in greeting. "Good morning indeed." He sat up, pulling the smaller demon with him. "The pups have not bothered you this morning?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm glad; it's not fun waking up every morning to puke out your guts like you have food poisoning or something."

"Of course, alright, since you are able to eat breakfast without gagging at the scent of it, let's head down and see what Hiin can cook up for us." Together, they took a bath in the spring, and got dressed. As they headed down, they were greeted happily by many they've passed in the hallways. The off-duty night guards waved as from their table, as Hiin walked over to greet them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, glad to see you back in the kitchen in the early hours. What would you like for breakfast?" Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha, wordlessly telling him to order first. "I want eggs, the herbal tea, apple pancakes, and apple slices. Then, I want some boar meat stewed in a bowl of rice porridge please." She nodded and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'd like a bowl of boar meat in rice porridge, a cup of jasmine tea, and a plate of fresh meats."

Hiin smiled. "Alright, your food will be here soon." Sesshoumaru thanked her and she went away to cook up their foods. Inuyasha smiled happily and bounced in his seat when he saw the apple slices coming his way, his mate watched in amusement.

Soon, Hiin came back carrying a large tray in her two hands, carefully setting the rice porridge to each, and then separating the order to each demon. She smiled at them and left them to enjoy their meal. Of course, the pregnant demon dug in energetically at the large plate of apple pancakes and the apple slices to the side. Sesshoumaru blew on Inuyasha's bowl of rice porridge to make sure it was cool knowing that his little brother would forget. Too fast, Inuyasha was already done with his apple pancakes and slices and opened his mouth with a cute 'Ahhh…', while leaning closer to Sesshoumaru who held his bowl of porridge. Shaking his head slightly, Sesshoumaru blew on it once more before feeding his brother a small spoon of it.

Inuyasha smiled at the little bit of affection they were showing to everyone in the kitchen and insisted Sesshoumaru continue to feed him. To feed him more easily, Sesshoumaru moved to sit beside Inuyasha, and that's they spent the rest of breakfast, chatting and eating.

As the two months passed, Sesshoumaru was continuously awakened in the middle of the night by Inuyasha, who would be craving from a simple staple food to a passionate night, and dealing rather violent mood swings. One night, Inuyasha was experiencing some contractions, but he could see that Sesshoumaru was really tired and didn't want to wake him. Instead he curled up in the safe arms and tried to hold in his whimpers of pain. '_Come on, pups. Just wait a little longer, Papa will be awake soon.' _

The sunrise broke through the clouds and into the bedroom, Inuyasha was glad. The contractions hurt a lot and he couldn't wait until Sesshoumaru woke up. A particular wave of pain caught him unguarded and he gave a loud cry of pain. The older demon jerked awake, giving quick glances around the room before landing on Inuyasha. He immediately sat up, "Inu?! Is it time?" He nodded slightly, cringing. He would have laughed at Sesshoumaru's panicked look if he were not in so much pain. His mind went blank for a few seconds before he wrapped the sheets around Inuyasha and hurried to the Hospital Wing, much like he had the day he found Takahiro.

Yujiro was surprised to see them but he waved them over quickly. The other healers also came over to assist, Yujiro scolded Inuyasha for waiting. "Inuyasha, you need to come immediately, next time, don't wait for Sesshoumaru to wake!" When Sesshoumaru heard this himself, he also scolded Inuyasha. "What is this, I'm in labor and I have people lecturing me?! How fair is that?" He gave another cry as the contractions came more frequently, burying his head into Sesshoumaru's side. "Okay, you're almost ready. Remember, it helps to breathe deeply." Thirty minutes later, they were ready to start pushing. "Breathe Inu! Yujiro, can you see the head yet?"

"Not yet, I think the next push. Three, two, one, push! I can see the head! Okay, three, two, one! Push!!" A cry penetrated the air and everyone smiled. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Yujiro handed the baby to be cleaned and wrapped in a towel before turning back to Inuyasha. "Come on, Inu, you can do it." Sesshoumaru stroked the sweaty hair back from his forehead, letting Inuyasha squeeze his hand with all his strength. "Okay, get ready… Three, two, one, push! A couple more… Three, two, one, push! I can see the head! Come on, Inuyasha! Three, two, one, push!" Yujiro caught the pup and again passed it to a healer on standby. "It's a girl! Good job, Inuyasha!"

The demon mentioned smiled tiredly, and stared at the sleeping male pup passed into his arms, before looking to the other in his mate's arms. "They're beautiful, Sess." He whispered. Sesshoumaru looked away from his little princess and at Inuyasha's glowing face; he leaned down to peck a small kiss, "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you."

~-Epilogue-~

Two pups raced each other in the garden, both with long silver hair but possessed features of Sesshoumaru, except for their large round eyes, and Hanyou ears. They were named Jiro (boy), and Yuuko (girl). Today, marked the day of their fifth birthday. Sesshoumaru and a once-again pregnant Inuyasha watched happily from the branch of the large tree.

"Papa!! Jiro's pulling on my hair ribbons again!!"

**THE END . ( Sorry not a very good one…)**


End file.
